Lucas Deming
Lucas Deming is a 17 year-old student at Durmstrang Institute. He is role played by Noahm450. Biography Lucas Brandon Deming was born on March 20, 1996 to Darren and Ellie Deming in Dublin, Ireland. Ellie was a muggle but Darren was a wizard. A couple weeks later, Darren had to leave the two because Death Eaters were attacking in the a nearby city. He was killed in the battle and fought hard but sadly died a terrible death. Ellie was horrified but stayed strong and managed to take care of Lucas on her own. But Darren had never gotten a chance to tell her that Lucas wasn't normal. So Ellie raised Lucas as a normal muggle boy. She never had great experiences at school as a girl, so Ellie decided to home school Lucas. Ellie taught Lucas everything he needed to know. Whenever she was teaching him, Ellie would always put soft music on. Whether it was classical, country, pop, she always had music on and Lucas loved that. She was always teaching him to be careful and safe because the thought of her losing Lucas terrified her. When he was 6 years-old, Ellie signed Lucas up for piano lessons. He was very talented and had a true passion for it. Before you knew it he was writing songs and music and performing them for his mom. He always dreamed of performing in front of people and Ellie always told him to dream big. When he was 10, Lucas received a letter saying something about him going to a school called Durmstrang Institute. Ellie was very confused and thought it was a bunch of gibberish. She called her brother-in-law, Darren's brother Terrance and told him about it. Terrance and Ellie had helped each other through the hard time after Darren died. Terrance was a wizard and knew what Darren was. But before Darren had gone off to battle he had told Terrance that if he didn't make it, to keep Lucas' secret a secret, and he had for many years. But he knew the day would come sooner or later, so he ttold her everything. Ellie was in shock and said that she refused to let Lucas go, but Terrance finally managed to calm her down and convince her. After that Terrance told Lucas everything and helped him get ready for Durmstrang. They bought Lucas a wand and a owl named Al. That way he could keep in touch with Ellie. Then he was on his way to Durmstrang. For a while, Lucas kept to himself. He spent his time studying and writing songs and had no friends. Then one day he met Kristian Stewarts, Brady Donovan, and Joshua Carver. The boys instantly became friends instantly due to the one thing they all loved, music. During the year, Lucas decided that he wanted to try Quidditch. He convinced the others to try out for the team with him. They all got spots, Lucas as a beater, Kristian and Josh as chasers, and Brady as a seeker. Lucas was a excellent beater and he loved the position very much. Although Lucas is the most careful and cautious of the group, this is the one time he loves being rough. He never told Ellie about this knowing she would have a fit, worried that he would get hurt and die like his father or something. After that year, the boys decided to spend the summer at Brady's house, which Terrance assured Ellie that Mrs. Donovan was a very kind lady. Over the summer the boys all discovered their passion for music and singing. They were so talented and Kristian taught Lucas how to play guitar, and in return he taught him how to play piano. Lucas was also writing music that the others loved. After that summer, the boys spent every summer together usually at Brady's or Lucas' house. They would play Quidditch, practice magic, and playing music. They all did very well at Durmstrang at for the most part, got straight O's. When they were 14, the group found a gig at a local bar and sang songs that Lucas wrote for them. Everyone loved them so much that a local buisness man asked if he could book them a concert. Ellie was all for it unlike some of the other group members parents. They finally accepted and the concert actually sold out. Everyone had been talking about the boys and had wanted to see what all they hype was about. The boys played about 5 more concerts but then had to return to Durmstrang. The next summer the boys were offered a 40 show tour around Germany. Ellie agreed but only because Kristian's father was going with them. The boys were so excited and their first concert was sold out. On tour, Brady convinced Lucas to get what muggles called tattoos. Lucas didn't agree until Brady said he could always wash it off with magic. So Lucas got a tattoo of music notes and flags from each of the different countries the boys had come from on his arm. Ellie hated it but only put up with it because Lucas absolutely loved it. The tour was a major success since 31 of the 40 concerts had been sold out. Lucas couldn't believed it was over. He had written 30 new songs for the band which they had now named Starcrossed. The next couple of years weren't as eventful. But Lucas was busy writing new songs and they finally released their first album. The next summer they played some concerts and released another album, nothing extravagent. This year, when the boys returned to Durmstrang. They heard about the Triwizard Tournament. The boys convinced Lucas to enter his name, which he had said was to dangerous. He's very excited but has not told his mother knowing she'll have a heart attack. Personality Out of the group, Lucas is the most cautious. He doesn't like getting into trouble and is always trying to keep the others out of trouble too. He is very kind and sweet. Lucas is a very talented singer, songwriter, and piano player and most people are amazed by his talent. Looks Lucas has naturally brown hair but he has been known to dye it blonde because he likes it that way. Lucas has brown eyes and is 5'8. He has a tattoo on his left arm. You could say that he is kind've attractive. Wand Lucas' wasn is dogwood, 9 inches long, and has a green emerald and it's core. Alliances *Kristian Stewarts (BFF) *Joshua Carver (BFF) *Brady Donovan (BFF) Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Lucas is a very talented singer *Lucas is the songwriter of the band *Lucas' band is named Starcrossed *Lucas is a very talented piano player *Lucas can be considered attractive *Lucas is Irish *Lucas attends Durmstrang Institute *Lucas is very careful and cautious *Lucas is a very talednted beater *Lucas is a straight O student *Lucas entered his name in the Goblet of Fire Gallery Lucas2.jpg|Lucas' tattoo Union_J_Jaymi_1622431a.jpg Jaymi-Hensley.jpg tumblr_mepylnm9b21rinl3io1_500.png Jaymi-Hensley-Pictures-11.jpg tumblr_me4lajEaFx1qjjbrm.png a5a6f0f9878fef9eb664f94897140528.jpg Lucas3.jpg 41-JAYMI-HENSLEY.jpg Jaymi+Hensley+Union+J+London+Studios+5S6yf8vTVuxl.jpg union-js-jaymi-hensley-tattoo-from-twitter-1368459735-custom-0.jpg jaymi_hensley_facts_by_unionjfans-d5q4yxq.jpg tumblr_mfecsiR4G21rgjcsqo1_500.jpg Lucas4.jpg showbiz-union-j.jpg Lucas5.jpg Lucas6.jpg union-j-jaymi-blonde-1375519990-view-0.jpeg Lucas7.jpg Jaymi+Hensley+Union+J+London+Studios+Ovo-2K_6u1xl.jpg Lucas8.jpg ad_118955496.jpg eb64d7eab7e6231347d977a0f21d1c0e.jpg union-j-jaymi-hensley-chester-rocks-2013-held_3721356.jpg c4d712d334a554378291d28a72fa673c.jpg x-factor-union-j-jaymi-hensley-gay.jpg|Lucas' band, Starcrossed Beautiful-Owl-Photographs-12.jpg|Al, Lucas' owl 7779721082_5607bafe17.jpg|Lucas' song book GDP_1000L_2white2.JPG|Lucas' piano UnionJ_03.jpg union+j+6.jpg Category:Male Category:Noahm450 Category:Seventeen Category:Student Category:Durmstrang Student Category:Beater Category:Quidditch Player Category:Irish Category:Straight O Student Category:Musician Category:Halfblood